Diego's Pokemon and love journey
by Diego1219
Summary: A 11yr named Diego goes on a Pokemon journey with is best friend May.Diego likes May but May doesn't know. Will being in love side track them from their journey? Rated M for strong words and lemons in other chapters. Diego/May
1. Chapter 1: the journey begins

I woke up by a loud noise. "Diego! Wake up you need to get your Pokemon from the lab!" After hearing those words I was already changing. "Shit! I forgot! Coming mom!" So, hi my name is Diego and in case you didn't know I'm 11 years old and today get my Pokemon. I rushed downstairs, got ready, and ate. When I got out I saw my two best friends Max and May. I ran over to them to say hi. "Guys hey" I called out. "Diego what's up" said Max. You see Max,May,And me have been best friend since we're five. " hi Diego" said May. I've always had a crush on May but never told her."so should we walk all together?" Max asked. May and I nodded and we walked together for the last time.** So at the lab, we** met prof. Oak and had the choice to pick Bulbasuar, squirtle, and charmander. I **picked** Bulbasuar , Max **picked** Charmander , and May picked squirtle."here in my hand is the poke dex it an Pokemon encyclopedia that automatically records the Pokemon you **have** seen and and also would you like to give your Pokemon a nickname? I call my blubasuar "Nick" max named his charmander "Heat" and May named her squirtle "turtle". After that we said our goodbyes to each other and went **away** the first to go was max. After Max left May asked me a question "Hey Diego can I asked you something?" "Sure. Shoot away." "Can we travel together?" **In Diego's mind... Holy crap say yes say yes Diego! "**sure why not." I answered "okay so should we go?" She asked " yeah we need to get a move on to catch up to Max! So, we looked back at pallet town and left .** To be continue... Okay thanks so much for reading and see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2: On The road

**Diego's POV: **

It has been a week since my friends and I left Pallet town. So far, I have been traveling with one of my best friends, May. I've had a crush on her since she moved to Pallet Town. Right now, We just got to Viridian City..

Me: "sighs happily" "Wow! Training in Route 1 helped nick gain a ton of levels!"

May: "Me too! Turtle gained a few levels too."

Me: "But, I'm still ticked off that I didn't catch that Pidgey and you still caught that Rattata."

May: "Don't worry. I'm sure You'll catch a pokemon way better that mine!" Then, She flashes me a smile.

**Inner Me: "Oh, I wish she flashes more than just a smile" while making a devilish smile. **

Me: "Shut up!" I whisper softly to myself. May caught me whispering to myself.

May: "What did you say?" She asks polity.

Me: I quickly say "Nothing, Nothing. Don't worry about it!"

May: "Ok!" then walks happily to the pokemon center.

Me: "Wait for me" as I speed walk to her.

Once we get our pokemon checked by Nurse Joy, we go up to our room. Since we just started and are new in the pokemon trainer world, we pooled our money to stay in the center but could only afford one room.

Me: "I'm pooped" and I slumped down on my bed.

May: "Same here." as she slumps down on her bed.

We both talk for a few minutes until we both fell asleep...

A few hours later, I woke up and my bladder was killing me.

Me in my thoughts: _"Oh shit, my bladder is about to explode!" _

I quickly got up and ran for the bathroom. As I open the door at supersonic super and I saw a dripping wet, naked May with her legs spread open and masturbating.

**May's POV:**

After Diego and me went and took a little nap, I woke up and my muscles were aching.

Me: "Ow, why am I so sore?" i spoke softly while rubbing my left arm.

I sat there quietly and pondered at the question. After asking myself that question for a few minutes, I remember what happened.

_Flashback on Route 1:_

_Diego: "Goddammit! I can't believe I I let that pidgey get away!" he shouted _

_Me: "Don't worry" _

_Diego: "I guess you're right" _

_Me: "Yeah see no bigge" _

_But I didn't see that hole my Rattata made. _

_Me: "trips and almost falls" "AHHHHHH!" _

_Diego: "May!" "goes in and catches her by the arm but pulling him with her. _

_Doooooof... _

_Both: "Owwww. Are you OK?" _

_Diego: "I'm good" "Offers me my hand to help me get up" _

_May: " Thanks but my arms and legs kinda hurt, but I think I could manage" "Gets up" _

_Diego: "I'm glad you aren't that hurt but take it easy in the meantime" _

_May: "Will do!" _

_End flashback: _

Me: "Maybe I can take a nice, warm, shower to make the pain go away."

I get up slowly and make my way to the bathroom. But before I go in, I see the moon shining on Diego's face

Me: "Wow. He looks kinda hot" I think to myself but then I shake my head ferociously. "No, no. You can't think about him like that." and I go in to take my shower.

_**Lemon Warning Now:**_

I get in the bathroom and start undressing myself. My double b cup boobs spring out with my pink nipples.

Me: "I wonder if Diego likes my rack?" while mashing them together.

Me: "I probably shouldn't worry about that." I told myself as I took of my pants.

I then take off my peach panties, reveling my pink, virgin, pussy.

I got the shower ready and let me tell you it was so relaxing. But, midway through my shower, I start thinking about Diego and all he has done for me through out the years together. I turn out the showing and I sat down on the outer tub ring and my right hand went up and grabbed my left boob while my left hand went down my pussy. I then open up the entrance for my vagina, closed my eyes and started masturbating. I said Diego's name over and over again.

Me: "Diego...Diego...More..give me more...Ahh"

I start going faster and faster.

Me: "Diego! Diego! MORE! AHHHHHH!...I'M ABOUT TO CUM!

That was until the door opened up and saw Diego open it and saw him stare

Me: "Ummmm...Heh, heh...hi" I said weakly. **To be continued **

**WHOOOO what do think of that! Please rate and review and to the reviewers who review this, I say to you...Thank you! If it wasn't for you I would have done another crappy chapter!**


End file.
